


Bloodlust

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: Drabble Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, F/M, Malice - Freeform, One-sided Gency, Requests, Talon!Mercy, Unhappy Ending, a lot of people die, mostly Pharmercy, there's a smol bit of Mercy76, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: “The Angela you knew had been long dead. She died along with Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. She died with Overwatch. She died when all her hopes and dreams for the world was ripped from her fingers.She died when she was abandoned by everyone she ever cared about."Why couldn't they see the world like she could?How much blood had to be spilt until they finally understand?(another Talon!Mercy au for my collection)





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Two requests in one! (or that the requests were too similar so that if I made two separate fics they would have seemed like clones of each other...)
>
>> Slush102  
> An AU where Angela is a mad murder. A few years after the fall of the Swiss base she's seen and done things that changed her to a psychopathic muderer. And she's hunting down remaining Overwatch members.
> 
>   
> 
>
>> Muchtrash  
> Hey could u do like an au thing to how Mercy got into Talon because she was like a crazy psycho murderer instead and like killed people from Overwatch with Reaper? (referencing my other fic [the fine lines between Love and Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9480068/chapters/21449837))
> 
>   
> **This fic is not for everyone.**  
>  TW: Gore, brainwashing, implied torture, kidnapping and people dying.  
> If you are willing to read on, please know that I like you already ;) 

~

Her entire world came crashing down, precisely at the moment it almost literally did. The explosion shook the entire building, the walls collapsing and the lights flickering out.

Angela was with her patients at the time when the wall imploded behind her, sending her across the room. She found out that had indeed saved her life when she was thrown under a desk as the pieces of concrete rained down on the rest, sending people screaming in pain. The whole world was a blur to her. She remembered blood. Her head had hit the hard edge of the desk top, gashing a cut across her forehead. Blood ran into her eyes, blinding. The entire structure creaked, before it had all came crashing down as well.

The lights went out, and she couldn't remember the rest.

~

The world was deathly quiet, as Angela picked her way across the rubble strewn on the floor. They were all dead, all the people in the medical ward. Body parts were spread across the floor, blood stained the floor and the walls. Sunlight filtered weakly through the hole in the ceiling, accompanied by the blue sky.

It was a beautiful day for the horrendous events that had occurred.

She scoured the entire base, checking everywhere for signs of life. She passed bodies, familiar ones. Friends. Partners. Co-workers. They were all dead.

The air was too still, the scent of death tainting the walls and the floors.

She finally made it to the central command room, where she knew Jack and Gabriel were last. If anyone would have survived, it was them. Of all people, they wouldn't have died, would they? They were supersoldiers. Trained and experimented to withstand and survive the worst of the worst.

Angela saw a familiar boot sticking out from beneath a concrete slab. It was black and gritty, something that distinctly shouted Gabriel's name. Blood was pooled around it. He couldn't be dead, could he? She pushed and pulled at the slab resting above his body, refusing to accept the plain truth.

It was just much too heavy. She collapsed next to it, her fingers bleeding with the effort. Maybe she could try and pull him out from the side. She removed all the blocks of concrete blocking the area where his boot stuck out, tears streaming out of her eyes at the effort.

She managed to clear out a big enough hole and took hold of the boot. Using all her weight, she leaned back and pulled. His body came out surprisingly easy, making her fall backwards. She looked down at the limb in her hands, and much to her horror, she hadn't pulled him from the rubble, but just decapitated his leg from his body. Blood poured from he stump, drenching her hands in the sticky liquid. She backed away, horrified, and dropped the leg. She had to to something, anything. She tried again on the other side, digging away at the rubble with her hands until a few of her nails fell off. The pain was all numb to her.

It was no use, yet she couldn't give up now. She found a metal pole to the side, probably from a chair that had broke. It seemed sturdy enough. With it, she broke into the rubble, using it like a spear, breaking through the rocks that covered where Gabriel's head should be.

The stick broke at some point, but she didn't care. She found blood stained rocks and saw a black piece of cloth admis the rubble. Angela cleared the rest away, ignoring the stinging pain in her hands. She had found him.

But he was dead.

There was no denying it that he was. Gabriel's usual dark brown skin was cold and paler than usual. Blood pooled from where multiple concrete pieces had punctured through his chest, right where his heart was.

She could still save him, right? Her medical research supposedly could resurrect a person with the right calibrations. It was a risky experiment for sure, knowing that this was the first time attempting it without a trial and error. She had a limited time already, knowing that he had been dead for more than half an hour.

A passing thought of doubt crossed her mind. He already had been brain dead for twenty-seven minutes. What if it didn't work? What if he was different? She pushed the thoughts to the side. She had to try.

Angela now wishes that she hadn't.

~

The first responders came too late, finding her kneeling admis the rubble of the once, glorious Overwatch Headquarters. Her eyes and cheeks were puffy from crying. Gabriel was long gone by then, even the bloody trail that had followed him out had seemingly evaporated. She knew it was the nanites, forming and regathering back to his body.

They pitied her, seeing her as she was. They took her in, the lone survivor of the disastrous event. Told her that she was in shock. Made her stay in the hospital until her hands and head and healed. Her mind never really did. Discharged and given compensation from the UN. Taken her statement for what happened then left her alone.

She was back in her appartement, alone and afraid. Knowing that Gabriel was still running wild out there, probably searching, waiting.

Angela holed up in her apartment, not wanting to face another person. The TV was always on, reciting and repeating again and again, the events that happened that day. Duty called, she couldn't stay away forever. She packed her bags and left, there was still so much she could try and do, with or without Overwatch. maybe she could try and set up a field hospital somewhere.

The TV was still on, the day she left. Investigators had come back from scouring the area. The explosion was from the inside, from the central command room. The entire building had been rigged with explosives.

They blamed Blackwatch. They blamed Gabriel. They blamed the UN for not overseeing all the crimes that were committed. Everyone was blamed. Everyone but Jack. Jack 'Golden Boy' Morrison.

Neither of the Blackwatch or Overwatch leaders were found.

~

Her hands were blistering under the intense heat of the water. Despite wearing gloves at the time, she could still feel the blood on her hands. Warm, wet, and pulsing with life. She could still remember the look on McCree's face when she shot at him. Not intentionally of course.

The recall had gone out, yet she did not answer. She had no reason to. Overwatch was shut down for a reason, probably better for it to stay that way. Her own lame excuse burned in her ears. Whoever had made the call must have sent him to go find her. Now he was dead.

Angela was working late at night, when the door opened. No one at the medical facility was still here, she made sure of that. The only other people that would want her was Talon. They had come at her with threats, bribes and offers for her service, before. This time was probably no different. Or perhaps they had finally sent an assassin. If they couldn't have her research, no one could, was the usual mindset of everyone nowadays.

When the door opened, she reacted instantly, pulling out her pistol, which she working on, and firing it off. Only then did she notice who it was. He dressed slightly different and his beard was shaggier, but it was definitely him.

"Angie-?" McCree stumbled back in pain, clutching the wound on his shoulder. His eyes were wide open with surprise and his face was twisted in pain.

"McCree?" It couldn't be him. It can't. The bullets in her gun normally wouldn't have killed anyone, just stunning them enough so she could get away. But these ones, they were special. Infused with the nanomachine samples that were similar to the ones that she had made Reaper with, but tweaked a bit for more violent measures. It's purpose was to break down the person's body and kill them from the inside.

She never had meant to use it, just wanted to see if it work, if it was possible to make the nanites have the reverse affect and heal someone from far away. Ana had once joked that she would love to have a healing sniper, before she died, and she was just seeing what she could do.

McCree died in her hands that night, 3:43 am, glassy eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. The nanites ate away at his skin, exposing the white bone, but he was already long dead before that. In the end, she didn't even have a body to bury. Just blood, everywhere. She washed his blood stained serape and hat, and threw his revolver into her desk drawer.

She killed him, and he was like a brother to her. Angela threw a bucket of water over the mess and cried herself to sleep that night, until she was sure that she could cry no more.

She wouldn't even dare to face the others now.

~

They sent another one, or rather, she came looking for him. There was a knock on the door around noon, and buried in her work, Angela called them in, saying the door was unlocked.

"Where is he?" The door slammed open, sending the rack hanging off of it, smashing into the wall. "What did you do to him?"

She looked up, startled, and met the Egyptian's brown eyes, the tattoo around Fareeha's eye that she once admired from afar, glared daggers at her. "W-what?"

"McCree." The eyes bore into her own, and she was sure that Fareeha knew. "What happened to him?"

"I-" She couldn't go on. What was there to say, what could she say at this point? Nothing would make it sound like she was innocent, or had nothing to do with him. _Oh, McCree? Yeah, I killed him. It's okay it was just an accident,_ a voice mocked inside of her head.

Fareeha continued to stare hard into her eyes. "He's dead, isn't he?" No response. Even if she wanted to, she wasn't sure if she could even put together a sentence without breaking down. Her jaw trembled, and the guilt for sure showed on her face. "Fucking knew it." The other woman turned away, walking towards the open windows and gripping the windowsill. Her knuckles were white. "How?"

"What?"

"How did it happen." Fareeha voice sounded controlled, but with a underlying grief and anger. "McCree would know better than to walk into one of Talon's traps. He was smart. He would have made sure there was no danger before coming to you."

Angela had gotten up, in hopes to approach the other woman, but when Fareeha's gaze swung her way, it froze her to the ground. Her eyes were ablaze with anger and hurt. She knew that McCree was really close to her when she was younger, almost like siblings, and even more so then Angela and McCree themselves.

Her throat went dry. "N-not here. We don't know who could be—"

"Then when?" Fareeha snarled. Her face was still a mask of calm and serenity, but it didn't fool her. It was the eyes that always betrayed one's thoughts. "Just tell me what happened."

"I-" she couldn't go on, even like this. Angela felt tears pooling in her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it," Fareeha's voice lost its hard edge. "It was you who did it. "You killed him!" The accusation hit her like a whip, making her take a step back. Fareeha jabbed and finger at her. "And to think that I once-" The Egyptian's head suddenly jerked up, like a cat listening to a sound. "Do you hear that?" Right when the words left her mouth, the wall imploded, an explosion making her ears ring. "Down!"

Angela was tackled to the ground, as the pieces of concrete rained down above them. She was shielded from most of it, by Fareeha's own body, but a cut still managed to gash through her arm, blood soaking the fabric of the lab coat she wore. The ringing in her ears stopped, as well as the concrete, yet there was still a warm liquid running down the side of her face.

A coppery tang filled the room, an unmistakable smell, yet the blood was not her own. "Fareeha?" No response. The woman above her didn't move, her chin jabbing awkwardly into Angela's forehead. "Fareeha!" As gentle as she could, she pushed Fareeha off of herself and sat herself up. "No, no, no- please!"

A endless stream of blood seemed to be pouring out of the side of her head, soaking through her raven black hair. She didn't want to, but she saw the white bits of bone within the blood, mixing with the pool of blood on the floor. If she parted her hair, she knew that her skull must have been crushed by a piece of debris. She was alive. Her chest still continued to rise and fall, and she miraculously opened her eyes. Her beautiful features were twisted in pain, her eyes layering with it, yet she still tried to move.

"No, stay still! I have to stop the blood, please!" Angela worked desperately at tearing strips from her coat when Fareeha moved again, her eyes, which seemed to be pleading for something, looked into the distance. Her jaw moved, but no sound came out, and she raised her hand towards the doctor. She thought that she was going to caress her face, but instead, with all the effort that she could muster, Fareeha pushed her out of the way, one last time.

Her head hit the side of the desk, just as a shot rang out, burning a hole between the other woman's eyes. "Fareeha!" Horror overtook her at this moment. She knew that she was dead. Gone. Just like that. Anger and rage filled the hollow space in her head, and she turned, spotting a man in the distance, and gun raised at her.

She didn't know what happened after that, but a sickening, squelching thud brought her back to the present. Her hands were wrapped around the man's neck, his face bloody and unidentifiable. All his features seemed erased from his face, and blood pooled from the back of his head. She saw bits of his brain spilling from a, seemingly 'crack' in his skull. With horror, Angela let go of his neck, letting it hit the floor with a dull thud. She tried to stand, but the floor seemed to shift underneath her. Bile rose in her throat, and her last meal's contents came right back up.

What did she do?

She sat back on her legs, looking at the two bodies next to her. Without doubt, they were both dead, but she still crawled over to Fareeha's prone body.

Her brown eyes were still open, glassy and staring into the distance. Blood had pooled around her, flowing from her head wound and where some rubble had punctuated her back. Her hair was matted to her head, swept to the side from the blood flowing from the bullet wound between her eyes.

She was dead, but there was a chance, wasn't there? She had been working on her resurrection technology for the past decade since Reaper. It had definitely been improved and stabilized the function of the nanomachines. Despite all that, it was still risky. She hadn't dare test her technology on a live subject, fearing that what happened to Reaper would repeat itself.

She loved Fareeha, without a doubt. Could she risk bringing another monster into the world? One that would hate her for what she had done? Risk repeating past mistakes?

Angela already knew the answer and shakily got to her feet, stumbling into the dimly lit corridor. The lights had gone out, most likely because of the explosion. She reached her room and cleaned the blood off of herself. Only then did she remember her own wound and stitched herself up, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She donned the Valkyrie suit and folded the wings neatly to her back, then threw a coat over it. The rest of her more important belongs went into the duffle bag next to her, the frames of many pictures clinking together as they were thrown into the bag. She borrowed under all her paperwork and pulled out McCree's serape and hat from the file cabinet she hid them in. She opened another to take out his revolver and put all of it into the bag.

She couldn't stay here in the hospital. Not anymore.

She left that night, hugging her coat to herself, her gun heavy in her pocket as the police sirens wailed in the distance, heading towards the crime scene. She felt like a criminal, running from all the evidence, but perhaps that's all she was now.

Just another case ready to be caught.

~

"I can help you. Just listen to me."

So many more months have passed, and she wasn't even sure how many lives she had taken at this point. Sure, they were assassins. Sure, they were sent to kill her. Perhaps they weren't the best people, but it didn't make her any less guilty. She didn't flinch anymore when the blood splattered over her, nor did she hesitate when pulling trigger. But now, she did.

There was nothing to shoot, no one to place at the other end of the gun. It didn't feel safe.

"Why would I trust you?" Angela looked around, her muscles tense. "There is nothing in Talon for me. It's an organization of criminals."

The voice scoffed. "Like you aren't one, doctor. Whatever you had done with Gabriel Reyes hardly seemed legal, let alone innocent. How many of our assassins have you put down? McCree? We are one in the same. We can help each other."

"Who are you?" She froze at the accusions. "How did you know that?"

"Me? I'm a friend. No information is unaccessible to me." The voice paused, as if thinking something over. "In fact, I'll show you a sign of good faith. There's someone at the door, fully armed. They have a mask on, but it's pretty recognizable."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of the 'Shrike'?" The voice took her silence as a no. "She's an assassin that's been bothering Talon for a while. Some say that she's ruthless against her targets but her allies are her weakness. No one knows who she is, but she never misses her mark. Looks like you're next."

With that, the voice seemed to leave. The sudden silence made the ominous click of the door lock seem louder than it actually was, shocking her into action. Angela dove behind the nearest piece of furniture, a desk, and scrabbled for her gun. The door opened silently, save for the slight squeak of the hinges. Light footfalls passed her cover and she threw herself forward, her gun ready. Surprise was the key. Most assassins did not expect her to strike first, thinking her as the peaceful diplomat instead. That is when most fell, not knowing how some people are willing to go great lengths to survive. Sadly for her, this time was not as such.

The gun was shot out of Angela's hands- _shot_. She only knew a certain deceased cowboy with that aim. There and then, she knew she had lost.

A slender, frail looking frame slammed into her, gloved hands closing around her neck. Whoever they were, was surprisingly strong, for their slight frame. 'Shrike' was shorter than her, she realized, but supposed size did not matter because she was the one pinned against the wall.

"Doctor Angela Ziegler, what a pleasant surprise. I can only imagine how you managed to climb so high on the bounty list."

"Who sent you," Angela spat, surprising herself with how calm her voice came out.

Her voice, which sounded so familiar, laughed bitterly, sending a chill down her spine. "Now, you aren't so lucky. I came on my own terms. Call it curiosity."

"Then what do you want? My research? Money? My technology?" Everyone seemed to be after that, wanting the upper hand in a fight.

"No." Shrike tilted her head at her, the blue triangle visor glinting off the glossy black of her helmet. "The police have you marked as a murder suspect. You were seen leaving the hospital where two victims were reported dead right before the police had arrived. I want to know what happened that night."

"That night?" Despair rose inside of her, even just thinking back to the passed events. "That's none of your business. Who's to say where I can go and what I can do? Certainly not you, with your reputation of an assassin," Angela snorted, trying to feign a tough exterior. But really, she felt like she was breaking even more inside. Piece by piece.

Shrike's voice lost it's calm air, and her voice came out low and threatening. "The targets I go after are not innocent. I only take bounties of men and woman who have taken other's lives in this world." Shrike paused, letting the words sink in. "But you? No, you killed some that were innocent. Some that have never done anything wrong in their lives. Whose to say that Fareeha deserved such fate? Did you kill her?" Her voice rose in volume, and she slammed Angela's head hard against the wall again. "Did you kill her in cold blood- just like you killed McCree?"

Something inside of her snapped at that moment. A deep burning anger rose out of her core, triggering her to move.

Angela roared- there was no other way to describe the inhuman sound that came out of her mouth- and pushed Shrike away from her, making the smaller woman fall on her back. She pinned her there with one foot, relishing in the sound of something snapping under her shoe.

She grabbed the chair from the desk she had hid behind, and brought it over her head. She swung it down, colliding the legs of the chair with Shrike's helmet, snapping one off. "Whose to say-" She swung it down again, hearing a gasp of pain from underneath her- "that I did it? Whose-" the chair when up and down again- "to say that I wanted this to happen?" The wood started to splinter under her grip, and the woman underneath her let out pained grunts and gasps, yet something drove her forward bringing it down again and again onto Shrike's helmeted head. "Whose to say that- that- all this was my fault?" The splinters dug into her hands, making her drop the chair. She fell forward onto her knees, her chest heaved painfully with each breath.

Only now did she noticed the body under her had gone still, blood pooling around the head. The helmet had cracked on the right side, exposing one eye. The shade of brown the eye was unmistakable, the tattoo of Ra around it even more so.

It was like Fareeha dying all over again. But the tattoo Fareeha had was not of Ra, but of Horus instead, she reminded herself. But that would mean-

The only other person that would have that tattoo was- was Ana herself, Fareeha's mother.

~

It just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. This 'Sombra' who had contacted her and warned her about Shrike, wanted to meet up in Kings Row. Apparently Talon had a mission there, and the hacker had wanted to talk to her in person. It just so happened that Overwatch had caught wind of the operation and come to interrupt it.

Angela was waiting on the roof of a building that Sombra had said to meet, when she heard gunfire on the street below. She saw a streak of green and blue, racing each other as they cut through a crowd of -what she assumed was- Talon soldiers. Tracer and Genji. Always competing. She remembers the first time they spared in the training room, back then. Seems like nothing had changed between them. It made her heart ache with loss, knowing that she probably never see either of them again, unless it was at the opposite ends of a weapon.

She was so distracted by the two in their little deadly dance, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her- or perhaps, there were no footsteps at all.

"Excuse me," someone spoke behind her. Their voice was soft and deep, with a distinctly eastern accent to it. "Why are you here?"

She turned abruptly, barely managing to keep the tails of her coat from revealing her Valkyrie suit underneath.

The man standing in front of her was only half-dressed. Literally. Half of his chest was exposed revealing an intricate tattoo design on his left arm. His face was regal and well kept, with high cheekbones and he was greying at the temples. She pondered at his choice of clothing for a few more seconds before she realized that he had asked her a question. "Why are you here?" She countered, repeating his question back at him.

"It's not safe here for civilians, ma'am," he sighed, arching one delicate brow at her. He definitely didn't know who she was. "There is something going on. You should evacuate the area."

"Is there something dangerous happening?" She asked, feigning interest. Really, she was looking around, trying to see if Sombra was around. "Then why are you here?" She asked, playing coy with a smile on her face. Angela then noticed the design of the tattoo winding around his exposed arm, and dropped her act. He must have noticed the change in her expression.

Dragons. They were blue and gray, winding around his arm with streaks of gold lightning. Any other time, she would have commented on how nice it looked, and how long the intricate patterns must have taken, but not now.

Dragons. They were the symbol and power of the Shimada.

Dragons. Genji had once told her of the tattoo his brother had once, and how it was similar to the one he had on his back. He also told her of the power it carried. It symbolized their history. It was what was needed to summon their dragons in battle.

"It's you." Other times, she might have admired his physic, noting on the lean arms he had which must be used to draw the bow he had. Other times, she might have wondered if the man choose to expose half of his chest in a way to get other people to notice.

This time, she just stared at the tattoo on his arm. This was the man who had tried to murder Genji. This was the man who left him barely clinging to life, needing to replace most of his body to stay alive. She had found Genji, lying on the ground, bleeding out in pain. He had looked her straight in the eyes and rasped through a broken throat, "Kill me."

Anger surged through Angela's body. How could someone do that to another person, let alone their own brother? She never liked violence, but mostly it was other people that forced her hand to wrap around her pistol handle. This time, she had never wanted more than to kill someone, make them suffer for what they did to Genji.

"Are you okay?" He frowned, shifting uncomfortably. He must have noticed her staring.

"Who are you?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Pardon?" That question seemingly came out of nowhere, making him confused.

"I said-" she raised her voice to the beginning of a snarl- "who are you?" She gripped her caduceus pistol under her cloak.

He frowned, taking one step back. "That is none of your concern. I just came to warn you that-"

"Hanzo, isn't it? Hanzo Shimada?" He watched his face carefully, noticing his eyes widen in shock before he hid it behind a calm mask again. It was definitely him. "You look much different from the picture in your youth."

"Pictures?"

"Didn't Genji tell you?" Angela's face darkened. "Or are you still out to kill him?" She didn't know what made her act. Perhaps it was the sudden change in his face or eyes, or maybe the way his arm tensed and he gripped tightly onto his bow.

She shot him right between the eyes just as he started to raise his bow. It clattered to the ground along with the half-drawn arrow.

The entire world seemed to be moving in slow motion. She could see his eyes rolling upward, showing only the white. She saw him fall forward onto his knees. She saw the bullet pierce through his head, the blood slowly flowing from the wound. Everything reverted back to its original pace and his body thudded to the floor, falling face first with the blood pooling around him.

Angela fell with him, her hands covering her mouth. What had she done? Why had she done it?

No longer could she say she was innocent. No longer could she say that she only killed to protect herself. She was a killer. She was a good for nothing killer, just like the rest. The blood on her hands could never be justified again. She'd remember this for years to come.

"Hanzo?" A faint voice spoke from nowhere. She looked around, looking from where it came from. "Hanzo, where are you?" It was an earpiece that Hanzo had worn. She took it off and pressed it to her own ear. It crackled back to life.

"Nīsan?" It was Genji. Her heart broke hearing his voice. She remembered all the nights they spent together, taking walks or just staring at the stars. He was always there to comfort her, and vise-versa. "I'm going to find him. I have his location."

It wasn't long before she heard the quiet sound of footsteps and saw him appear from the side of the building. He was just how she remembered him, green lights and gray armour, save for the blood coating his body. "Angela?" She turned to look a him, still next to Hanzo with a hand covering her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes. He came closer, looking down at Hanzo.

"H-he's dead," she managed out. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry."

"Nīsan." He stared down at Hanzo's body, unmoving. He didn't say another word and just stared. It seemed like minutes passed before he looked at her and finally spoke. "Did you do this?" His voice was raspy and choked.

"I-I didn't…" A gun fired off, saving her from answering and Genji fell forward with a cry of pain.

A woman stood behind him, dressed in a purple cloak with tight blue-purple leggings. Hair on one side of her head was shaved off, revealing cybernetics embedded into her head. Her dyed purple hair was draped on one side, framing her slender face. She smiled down at Angela. "Hey. Sorry if I was a bit late. I'm Sombra. You ready to go?"

She stared up at her, uncomprehending. "What about Genji?"

Sombra looks down at the cyborg. "Oh, he'll live. I already contacted some screwed up Talon scientists. They've got some plans for him so just leave it to them to bring him. Let's not waste time. They'll come for these two soon enough."

'They'. Overwatch. What would they say if they found her now?

~

She didn't know why she had volunteered to take care of Genji's reconditioning, but she did. So far, it had worked. He didn't even recognize her, as far as she knew. He would sometimes stare at her as she walked by the room he was held in, saying nothing as his head followed her movements.

Sometimes she felt guilt, seeing him strapped down on a table, tubes and wires sticking out of his head, neck and shoulders. He was her friend. But she brushed it off, saying that it was better. Better that he was here, rather than dead. Better that Talon had decided to keep him alive. Better that she had someone she knew by her side. Better than in Overwatch, trying fight for a better world, for hope.

Angela didn't know what that word ment anymore.

She entered the room and smiled at him as he stared dully ahead. No reaction again. He'd been like this for two days now. She raised her clipboard, jotting down another note, reminding herself to lower the amount off drugs going into his systems. Perhaps she'll finally finish her science project today.

~

Reaper lay at her feet, still and unmoving, the whiffs of nanomachines still wafting off his body. There wasn't even any blood. He'd be gone by the morning, she knew, the cells in the body breaking down with nothing to regenerate them back up. His entire chest cavity caved in, exposing what was left of his ribs and organs. It was all blacked, like someone had taken a torch to Reaper's innards.

Angela shook her head and sighed. This 'thing' was not the same man as Gabriel Reyes, the man she had tried to save. Instead he had become feral, feeding on the souls of others as he struggled to regain himself. The now still body was nothing like that man she once knew, so full of life and loving, like a father. Harsh but kind at the same time. Despite the fact that Reaper was not dead, he was not alive. It wasn't actually him. The resurrection had not gone as planed, and the result was a failed experiment.

The way that Reaper could dissipate into a cloud of gas, then rebuild his body again fascinated her, but a failed experiment was a failed one, and it had to be put down. She knew that bullets wouldn't kill him, nor would blades. The next solution was shock. Even a small one had drastic effects on nanomachines. A high enough voltage would stop his heart, stop the nanites traveling in his blood. No circulation, no regeneration. Simple as that. No one would miss the psychopathic mercenary, and no one really knew him. He would only exist in her notes.

She remembers when he woke up on his table, back at the Swiss headquarters, watching as his body knit itself back together. He had came to, coughing and thrashing in pain. She tried to hold him down, help him but he didn't want it. Gabriel had looked her in the eyes, right before he died again, and became Reaper.

What she gave him was a gift. Something that cannot be done again, yet he took it like she had killed him herself. She had no regrets now, looking at the body below her.

Talon wouldn't even question his death, probably preferring not having to pay the wraith. Every mission that Reaper had failed only seemed to annoy the higher ups even more. They never knew why he always somehow managed to fail the missions, even if the odds were tipped in his favour, but she did. Each and every one was orchestrated by her. Tipping off Overwatch about the Doomfist gauntlet, putting the thought of befriending Katya Volskaya into Sombra's head, even when he raided Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Who would even think that they could win against a 500 pound gorilla?

She took a sample of his flesh and left, turning away from the past. Turning away from her past.

Let the memories of Gabriel Reyes rest in peace.

~

Was this what Overwatch had become? Filled with children- dreamers? The organization she once looked up to, utterly disgusted her. How close to the end of their stick they must be to recruit children? Dreamers? People with 'visionaries of a greater world'? She was once like them, thinking this world could be saved. They paved their own path, towards their demise. They'll get what they deserve in the end.

Angela tsked and sighed, putting down the tablet. She turned to Talon's latest captive, the legendary 'Soldier 76' himself. "How are you doing, Jack? It's been a long time." She smiled at him, but it never reached her eyes. Not anymore.

Soldier 76 didn't respond, his mask staring blankly at her. She didn't like how it covered his face. It didn't let her see his face, his reaction.

"Your past medical checkup was way overdue," she continued, walking towards him. "How careless of you. It's only been ten years, Jack. Why did it seem like you aged thirty? The enhancement program must have taken a toll on your body. Being a super soldier has its side effects, I told them. No one ever listened to me back then." She removed his mask, undoing the latches at the back. "I wonder what they'll say now, but they are all already dead."

"Why?" He looked up at her, his faded blue eyes meeting her unchanged, icy ones, for the first time in years. "Why join with Talon? What happened to you, Angela?"

"Oh, he talks!" She giggled, grabbing his chin and inspecting his face, and the multiple scars going across it. "I thought your vocal cords had been damaged along with your eyes from the explosion."

Soldier 76 frowned, trying to pull away, but his arms and legs that were bound to the chair he was on, kept him from moving too much. "I don't understand. You fought for the world. You wanted to help it. Why are you doing this now?"

"Don't you understand?" She scoffed. "No one does. Open your eyes, Jack. Overwatch had failed. We tried to do what's right, but everytime we just got stabbed in the back. Each time we save the populace, they come and tell us what we did wrong. 'We didn't respond fast enough', or 'we didn't help enough'. They are ungrateful, even after the Omnic Crisis. I had enough of that. They deserve what's coming to them."

"Listen to yourself!" Soldier shouted. "The Angela I knew would never-"

"The Angela you knew had been long dead," she spat out. "She died along with Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. She died with Overwatch. She died when all her hopes and dreams for the world was ripped from her fingers." Her voice broke, and she turned away from him. "She died when she was abandoned by everyone she ever cared about."

"What do you mean?" Soldier asked softly. She could imagine the fatherly concern on his face.

"You, Ana, McCree, Genji. Hell, even Gabriel. You all left me alone." She turned back to him, trying to blink back the tears. "You all could have come back, but you didn't. You, Ana and Gabriel never died, just never returned. Genji and McCree just ran off, when I needed them most."

"Angela, I didn't know," he started, his brows creasing together. "I didn't want to come back. It was better for the world to believe that I was dead. I didn't think of anyone else at the time, but I can't change what I've done. Let me help you, Angela. I am here now."

"Yes." Angela smiled down at him, her cold eyes meeting his. "You are here, as well as Gabriel, Ana, Fareeha and McCree. They are all in a better place now, somewhere no one can hurt them."

"What?"

"They're safe, Jack. Don't worry." She continued to smile. "Genji is with us as well. I fixed him up and he sees now. None of them will ever leave me again."

"What do you mean?" Soldier frowned, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean by they are all here? They're dead."

"You'll understand soon. I'll fix you up and you'll see the world as I do." Angela grabbed him roughly, pulling him forward and kissed him, until he was left breathless. She pulled away, watching his flushed face. He was too shock to even reply. "I'll fix you up too, Jack, then we'll go for the rest of Overwatch. We can all be one happy family, all together again, and no one will ever leave, ever again."

~

**Author's Note:**

> crosspost request from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9368867/chapters/23824275)
> 
> Ask me questions/send me requests on Tumblr -> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com) or on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9368867/chapters/25452687)


End file.
